


Stay

by GunTotingScienceNerd



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, The Transformers: Lost Light
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:24:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: Something that came to me after reading Lost Light because I'm a giant sap and wanted my romcom moment.





	1. Chapter 1

“He can’t make the decision unless you ask him.” Terminus implored Megatron from the background of the open comm line. 

“Ask me what?” Rodimus was pretty sure he didn’t want to hear this.

“Let’s talk about this after we stop the moon from destroying Cybertron, shall we?” Megatron sounded more than a little annoyed, which of course set Rodimus immediately on edge. 

“Fine, just make the moon stop going all hungry hungry hippo on the planet, and we’ll talk.” 

Hours later dirty and battle weary Rodimus found Megatron looking over all available information about resources, personnel and who knew what else judging by the mound of data pads lying scattered about the table. “You said we'd talk after and it's after so talk.” 

“You are exhausted and in need of Ratchet’s attention. See to yourself first, rest, recover then we'll talk.” Rodimus wanted to believe him. The little glance he'd received as he entered was guarded, and while Rodimus couldn't read Megatron as well as say Drift, he knew avoidance when he saw it. 

Rodimus snagged a nearby chair and dragged it over to the table letting it scrape and screech the whole way. Two could play this game. “Yeah, so we going to actually talk or are you going to make me annoy you until we're screaming at each other and say more of that stuff we don't mean versus what you really wanted to talk about?”

“Stay.”

"Stay?"

"Yes."

"Huh?"

"Stay, here, with me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got the prompt below on tumblr and thought it would fit nicely here. 
> 
> h-g-sol said:  
> Megarod & 15: Things you said with too many miles between us please?

Megatron stood silently watching the stars. He was lost in his thoughts when the phone at his side buzzed; it had remained silent for so long despite his greatest hopes to the contrary. Megatron stared at it unsure if he wanted to answer it and know or leave it and hope. Practicality, as always, won out. He clicked the button to respond to the call placed the phone to his ear and waited. 

The voice on the other end mad his spark soar and sink. They hadn’t forgotten him. “Roller? Is that you?” He voicebox locked up for a moment. He had thought them all lost to him. He’d learn so much, gained so much from them, and he’d thought they’d abandoned him. 

"No," came his hushed reply. 

"Oh good, it is you. Brainstorm said something about using comms of mecha that don't really belong in either time because their physical quantum signature isn't attached to one universe or some such mumbo jumbo. Anyway, I'm guessing that since you weren't at the right place at the right time, there was some big deal? Because as much as a pain in my aft as you can be you do keep your word."

Megatron fought back a smile. He had missed how his brash co-captain would slaughter language when he was uncomfortable with the conversation. "I do try. Yes, there was some... confusion about the location. I apologize for not keeping my promise to you Rodimus." 

"Yeah well, you can make it up to me when you get here. Speaking of which, are you ready to come home, big guy?" The grin in Rodimus' voice bled through the light years straight to Megatron's spark.

"Yes, I am. And this time I'll stay."


End file.
